


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subject was more militarized than they thought, and they had to wait before attempting the extraction again. How else were they going to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight

The subject had been militarized somehow, and they were trapped in the red light district Ariadne had built into his city. They were two levels down and there was no fear of limbo to keep them from killing themselves awake, but Eames was certain that he would be able to try again once they gave the subject enough time to calm down. Arthur wasn't so sure, and his eyes were on Ariadne as he argued with Eames. She shouldn't have even come down this far, but she hadn't trusted the rest of the team to keep them safe. She was convinced she could make last minute touches to her city level without alerting the subject. It was probably that very gift that allowed them to survive this long.

"You're not even paying attention," Eames snapped, grabbing hold of Arthur.

"I think we've been followed," Ariadne piped up, looking around her without any idea what to do next.

Eames did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed Arthur on the mouth. They were just outside what could only be a sex club anyway, so they weren't out of place. They were just blending in. Really. That's all he planned to do.

But Arthur was responding and pulling Ariadne into their embrace, and Eames turned to kiss her upturned face as well. Arthur had his eyes on the alleyway. "Think we can take this somewhere private?" he asked Ariadne.

She blinked in surprise, her lips parting as she tried to think of something to say. When words failed her, she finally just nodded. Walls shifted slightly, and the alleyway was absorbed into the sleazy motel next to the club. The room they were in was large and clean, and the blush on her face turned her skin bright pink.

"I love how you think," Eames told her with a grin, picking her up around the waist. He kissed away her surprised squeak and felt Arthur beside him. He smirked at the point man. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"You have?" Ariadne blurted. She watched Arthur slide his arm around Eames, then one around Ariadne. "Oh." It seemed to click after a second. _"Oh!"_

"Objections?" Arthur asked, leaning forward, his lips hovering over hers.

She smiled and closed the gap between them, pouring herself into the kiss as she had into dream sharing. If she had any remaining doubts, they fled. It was a tangle of lips and tongues and hands, and somehow they managed to stumble toward the bed. There was a mouth fixed on each breast, fingers between her legs and a cock in each hand. It was awkward and glorious at the same time, like fulfilling a fantasy she hadn't even allowed herself to think about. There was no need to stay quiet, and she moaned and sighed with every fevered touch. Eames was loud, which wasn't a surprise. Arthur was quiet, with soft moans and whispered words against her skin. His touch was tender where Eames' was just shy of rough. He pulled her on top of him, and she slid over his length. She was slick and more than ready, Arthur layering kisses over her back. He cupped her breasts in his hand, and she could feel his cock against her backside. She rode Eames hard, bobbing against Arthur, gasping for breath. Ariadne came with a strangled cry, her entire body tense. Eames came with a shout, and then Arthur was pulling her so that she lay on her back beneath him. Ariadne gasped at the feel of him inside her, at the slow build of his strokes. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands tangled in her hair and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Reality shattered when she came, her body melted and her brain short circuiting.

They lay there in a pile on the bed afterward, waiting until their breaths slowed. "What were we supposed to be doing again?" Ariadne asked.

Eames chuckled. "High compliment, darling. You're very welcome.

Ariadne playfully swatted his arm as Arthur rolled his eyes. "We have another five hours in dream time left," Arthur said, looking at the watch he hadn't managed to take off. His lips quirked into a smile as he looked at the other two. "He might not have forgotten about us yet."

"What are you saying?" Ariadne asked as Eames began to laugh.

"I think he's not distracted enough," Arthur said, shifting position to cover her again. "I think we need to wait a little longer." His grin was infectious, and Ariadne began to laugh as well. "How else are we going to pass the time?"

"I think that's a great idea," Ariadne said, pulling him down for a kiss with one hand and reaching for Eames with the other. "Another hour or two ought to do it."


End file.
